


一时偏差

by goldenwind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Vader, Pieder - Freeform, alpha piett, obikin, suitless!vader
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 警告！人棍未毁容维达！vaderwan和piett/Vader，ppt/vader共存，有拆盔甲的人棍肉时间接ep1结束，时间线修改，皮耶特提前进入死亡舰队，其他除了abo暂时不动。





	1. Chapter 1

这不应该发生。

肯诺比不应该在此时出现在死星上，他“盔甲”的信息素过滤系统不应该在这个时候损坏，一个曾在二十年前给过他临时标记的Alpha信息素不应该让他躁动不安，他的自制力不应该为此丢盔卸甲，原力更不应该让他双膝发软，在绝地面前缴械投降。

毫无疑问，肯诺比会杀了他，二十年前弄丢了曼达洛的女公爵，或许现在奥德朗的公主会青睐他。

但最不应该发生的事情是肯诺比会将他挟持上千年隼。那个愚蠢的绝地不会明白会发生什么样的事情，给他一个小时，两个小时，忍过第一波，欧比旺·肯诺比不会是他的对手。

可是他哪里知道一个小时会有这么长呢？

他在众目睽睽之中被带上千年隼，离开死星，在奥德朗和小个子叛军的面前被绝地连拖带拉扯进一个狭间。维达模糊地意识到那些隔着盔甲的目光，探寻，疑惑，冷漠，嘲弄。恐慌和情潮一起沿着肯诺比架在他腋下的双手渗进他的躯壳，他们会知道这个，这不再是他和皇帝之间的小秘密了。

还好绝地记得关上门。

 

肯诺比取下他头盔的动作并不温柔，他听见咚的一声，然后未经净化沾满人类生活气息的味道冲进他的鼻尖，混杂着绝地苜蓿草味的Alpha信息素。清淡地，舒适地，亲切地，像是羽毛骚挠着鼻翼粘膜，松软地堵住穆斯塔法熔岩的焦灼味道。

“你发情了。”他听见绝地这么说，用非常冷静的声音，好像那个引导Omega发情的不是他一样。

维达闭着眼睛不去看他。肯诺比会标记他，这样就能把他轻松地带回去给叛军，他觉得欧比旺毋庸置疑就是这种人。

“西斯尊主是没有用抑制剂的习惯吗？达斯？”肯诺比哼了一声，他的手覆盖在维达的制服外，仿佛一秒钟之后，他的制服就消失了，只剩下贴身的黑色内衣与游走的指尖。柔软的植物味的信息素渗进皮肤，一点点的酥麻和热气腾升起来，裹起穆斯塔法的疼痛和愤怒，滑腻腻地滚过每一根汗毛，生物碱的气息开始麻痹他。“西斯不像绝地一样为欲望羞耻。”他喘息着算作回答。

肯诺比的手指在柔软的布料外滑动，即使闭着眼睛，维达也能感觉到那些生命原力揉捏和探索的按压，如同厨娘揉捏着面团，让它变软、蓬松。

他打了个激灵。

西斯不应该放松——他在皇帝面前，哪怕是为对方献上自己的时候也从未放松过警戒——Alpha的电流会撕裂他，热潮将淹没他，欲念在扼杀他——但不是这个，久违的青草味涓涓细流般冲刷着，那是他刚从塔图因到达科洛桑时体会到真正的水流洗浴的感觉——舒适，纯然的舒适。而他几乎为此呻吟出声，神经松懈。

肯诺比的手指蹭了蹭他的胳膊，摸到腺体。

“啊！”酥麻一瞬之间刺进脊背和残存的四肢。维达几乎为此跳起来——如果不是义肢已经不能分辨他的神经指令的话。

“很有想法。”他眼睁睁地看着肯诺比收回手，后退一步抱胸站起来。酥麻和抚慰随着他的动作散去，温凉离开腺体，他又闻到穆斯塔法让人不安的味道，火焰扯着他向上抬起脖颈，看起来却像是恋恋不舍。

他真的需要这个。维达伸手，义肢软软地向肯诺比方向的地面抓挠。帮帮我，欧比旺。

他下意识地说出来了。

“我不会帮你的，达斯。”肯诺比继续后退，在维达泛着潮气的眼睛里，冷静自持的绝地施施然地抱胸靠着墙壁，像是Omega的味道对他毫无影响。

一个有着沙漠和火药味道的Omega。

维达突然笑出来：“当然，”他纵声大笑，身体随着笑意震动，而湿漉漉的液体则随着震感汹涌而出，濡湿了后身，“我该猜到你会像穆斯塔法那样拒绝我，。”

“闭嘴！”绝地的震怒突如其来，苜蓿草的味道压下来，清淡的生物碱片刻变得浓烈，袭击着维达逼他挤出更多的眼泪，“这不一样！你不是安纳金！达斯！”

“安纳金死了！”维达回敬，但虚弱让他的愤怒如同淹没在岩浆里一样沉默。“我杀了他！”

“那就享受你一个人的娱乐！我不会帮你！”肯诺比气喘吁吁，脸色泛红。“像你通常做的那样吧。”

Alpha的信息素钻进西斯的后穴，他忍不住绞紧双腿——可是腿根在黏黏糊糊中打滑，义肢也不听使唤。“我不需要，我的主人/师父会与我一起度过——”

“什么！看看你是个什么样子！”肯诺比尖叫起来，一部分的他震惊于维达随口说出的事情并为之刺痛，另一部分的他怒气匆匆，猛然跨前一步，垂手扯下他的裤子，另一只手随手召来一面镜子挡在西斯潮湿敞开的双腿间，“看看你自己吧，达——”

他猛然住口。

那是一双怎样的双腿啊，赤裸的，被齐齐截断的，在根部装着丑陋金属义肢的，重度烧伤，修复后又无数次撕开的皲裂痕迹从截断面爬升到腿根，在与瘦窄臀部俯仰曲线的折叠间忽然消失殆尽。犹如一个人被截断成两半，一半是完好细腻的天使，另一半是赫特人丑陋的下肢。他们被粗针大线勉强地拼凑在一起，浸透了黏糊的胶水一样的汁液，当做一个不甚让人满意的玩具敞开在地上。

“安纳金——”欧比旺慢慢地跪在西斯的身旁，“我做了什么啊？”


	2. Chapter 2

亲吻不属于绝地也不属于西斯。欧比旺只是隔空摩挲着西斯的双腿，以防万一又拆了对方胳膊上的义肢，由着对方从叹息再次进入迷蒙。西斯的双腿无意识地向他打开，股间流出的液体沁着Omega熟透了的味道，火焰热切地裹住他，而他战战兢兢，止步不前。

他硬着，他当然硬着，但有什么办法呢，他做不到，下不了手，也不想下手。那些伤痕明晃晃地昭示着他做过什么。

上一次他见到发情期的安纳金还是在穆斯塔法呢。

被死亡气息和黑暗原力催熟的Omega就像个疯子，他冲着他咆哮，嘶吼，质问，挥舞光剑，甚至当着怀了孕的帕德梅讲出他还是学徒时期因为突发状况不得不临时标记的事情，任由自己熟透了的液体滴在烤红的岩石上，衣服湿了又干，干了又湿。而欧比旺只能一面招架他的学徒，一面看着对方源自邦塔之夜飞梭赛的温暖阳光味道染上沙砾和岩浆的焦腐味，仿佛是穆斯塔法本身在侵入他，标记他。

他的学徒，他的安纳金，他爱过的人，一边呐喊着自己对他的憎恨，一边当着他的面用炙热的身躯接纳了无形的入侵。他能感觉到对方在斗争里的战栗，年轻人在情潮中失去理智后亢奋地击打光剑，他毫不怀疑如果自己不在，他或许会疯到像婊子一般用穆斯塔法的岩石操弄自身。一部分的欧比旺忍不住想要亲吻他，乞求他，用原力推动Alpha的信息素牵引他回来，另一部分却想狠狠地将他摔在滚烫的岩石上，撕开他，进入他，抹去熔岩的气息，夺回他曾沾满阳光与汗水的味道。但不可能，这不可能了，他们曾经仅有一次的临时标记就像在憎恨的呐喊中被斩断的师徒纽带一样，永远也衔接不上。

所以他斩断了前徒弟的肢体，毫不犹豫地转身离开。如果这个西斯愿意让一个黑暗的星球侵入他，那他就应当承受被火焰榨干每一滴体液的结局。

但现在欧比旺知道了，安纳金没死，在穆斯塔法的火焰即刚吞下第一口美味的时候是西迪厄斯站在了他的面前。欧比旺能猜到老谋深算的家伙做了什么，西斯会彻底地让他成为黑暗的祭品，西迪厄斯会在沙砾上进入裸露失神的他，欲望的液体将与火焰一起剖开他，切分他，用最痛苦的方式穿透他的肠道，黑暗的岩浆会洗刷他的子宫摧毁一切，他的腺体将永远为帝国的信息素而两股战战。安纳金再无重生的可能，达斯维达会在这场结合中诞生。

他都做了什么啊？欧比旺想。他都做了什么。

Alpha只能感觉到自己的泪水滴下来，混进Omega彻底潮湿的衣料中。欧比旺只能抱住呻吟的西斯，将他无意识磨蹭的头颅贴在自己颈部的腺体附近，嘘，嘘，没事了，很快就没事了，安尼，绝地想着，尽力不让自己的硬挺触碰到对方的身体，只维持着最低限度的信息素供给去抚慰情潮中的Omega——他甚至无法接受让对方再一次承受这种事情的想法。

很快就好了，安尼，以军已经在行动了。再忍耐一会，我不会再辜负你的。

 

维达不知道过了多久，几个标准时或者是几个标准日。他能感觉到肯诺比拥抱着他，时不时用双手安抚残缺肢体末端的痉挛症状，有时还会出入狭间取些食水。但他没离远过，也如他所言并未深入下去。

自己难耐的索取石沉大海。

一切停留在表面。

虚伪。

西斯在呻吟中嘲弄。

绝地的腺体贴着他，滚烫的Alpha信息素被生命原力压制着，摇摇欲坠地想要冲出来，维达知道他的老师父或许正默念着“毋激情，从宁静”的绝地教条，敲打着他的理智。

“虚伪的绝地守则。”他伸出肢体的末端，黑暗原力探出一点点触碰到绝地的皮肤，“标记我，”他将潮湿的声音散进融合的信息素中，无声无息地诱惑他须发皆白的老师父，“我无法反抗你。”

但欧比旺只是愣了一下，很快又继续他疏离的动作，“我不会再让你被黑暗面吞噬的，忍耐一会，安尼。”

维达感觉到自己的心脏寂静了一下，但很快又恢复成发情期的疯狂跳动。忍耐什么？他几乎要尖笑，他成为西斯就是为了不再忍耐这些无谓的事情，西斯总是在燃烧，内心的火焰永不停息。难道......难道这个欧比旺·肯诺比还愚蠢地以为他会回来吧？浇灭那个爆炸的银河？回到未知星域无穷的寂静中？

愚蠢！

他更紧地贴过去，腺体对上腺体，细密地碾磨自己，火焰碰上铁板，对方躲了一下。

愚蠢！

他更用力地贴合过去，原力和信息素统一融合，西斯感觉到肯诺比猛然僵硬的身体。

你感觉到了，维达想。

原力在接洽的一瞬间炸裂开来。

他在恍惚间感觉到绝对的冲击，从脊柱冲上头顶，游过神经，让他想要尖叫。粘液从后穴汹涌而出，他觉得舒畅——

不是释放的舒畅，而是银河的痛苦，无穷无尽的痛苦，恐惧，绝望，一瞬间炸开在银河中心又一瞬间消散，像之前奥德朗的消亡那样。

是塔金又一次点燃了死星？

他望进欧比旺惊惧愕然的眼神和刹那苍白的面孔，了然地意识到对方可能和他想的一样。可怜的老家伙，无论他的计划是什么，都彻底失策了。

西斯露出一个全然的狞笑，猛地抬腿膝撞绝地的下体，那真是一团坚硬火热的肉体，他给了对方一个不怀好意的眼神，在肯诺比抽气的瞬间，用力撞开狭间大门。

救生舱，维达目标明确。虽然义肢被卸下，但他的原力远比绝地想象的更有用处，而嵌入体内的信号发射器能让死亡舰队准确的找到他。

马上就有一大批人要迎来尊主的处决。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我忘记了一件事，星战没有苜蓿草。那就把老王当成随便什么带点植物碱的苦涩草味好了。

弹射救生舱，并要求舰队定位并用牵引光束将他拉回去并不应该是件难事，但看起来却有些出乎意料的阻碍。

“清空甲板和到医疗室的通道，”维达吩咐道，蜷在救生舱里又想了想加上一句，“关闭监控，把空气循环系统开到最大。”他避开具体发生的事情，下达直接命令。

通讯的另一端寂静如死，他几乎等到内衫又湿了一层，才听见皮耶特吭哧吭哧的声音：“维达尊主，我们无法清空甲板。”他顿了顿，赶在维达发怒之前收拾好自己的情绪，压低声音飞快地说，“死星出事了，所有的甲板都腾出来用以收容有幸逃生的暴风兵和军官。我们没有任何空余人手和空间为您清理出甲板和通道。”

死星出事了？维达懵了一瞬，他们没有炸了叛军的基地吗？那他感受到的无尽哀嚎是什么？西斯片刻间恍然大悟，那是帝国数百万暴风兵和军官临死前的恐惧。

死星爆炸了。

该死的克伦尼克！

他知道这个里头就有问题！

“维达尊主？”皮耶特问了一声，他听见对方声音里的小心翼翼。他的舰长害怕他，这很好，他们应该害怕他。但——

“你必须按我说的做。”

“但是尊主，我不能！因为死亡舰队离得最近，我们接收了太多官兵了！我们，我们必须加紧安置他们，稳定军心！”

他嗅得到对方声音里的战战兢兢，但这台词听起来可没那么害怕。

“我不管你怎么做。”

“但尊主——”舰长据理力争。

“我不希望因此造成无谓的减员。”维达不容置疑地退出通话，这是最后通牒。

 

皮耶特搞出一个折中办法，会有穿梭机先接住救生舱，从下层甲板上的单人救生舱弹射口送回维达尊主。他下令清空了一条隐匿而曲折，虽然绕了些但足够远离紧急救援区域的通道，达斯维达将从这里回到他私人的休息间和医疗室。

谁敢要求西斯尊主这样纡尊降贵，冒着生命的风险？但他就敢——更重要的是，他说服了维达，尊主同意了他的方案，他听起来一如既往地冷硬，但语气里倒是对这个方案还算满意。

皮耶特松了口气。

 

维达几乎什么也感觉不到，除了飞船对接的颠簸和歼星舰始终如一的寒冷。萦绕周身的植物碱味道的淡去使他觉得空虚，翻滚在体内的欲望祈求着疏解。他唯一能做的就是裹着着一件勉强蔽体的袍子艰难行走，液体滴了一路，如果他还有余力，就会明白，此时只需要一个有心的监视机器人，他所有的秘密将暴露在整个帝国之下。西斯咬紧牙关，跌跌撞撞，寒冷会被体内的热浪隔开，渴求也将被他压制。

他想就在这里张开腿，将酥麻的感官释放到原力中。但不，不行，他得回去。他的主人命令他汇报每一个发情期，他必须这么做。

但是，这个时候真的好吗？在死星陨落，塔金罹难的时候？皇帝会将他用作发泄的工具还是如往常一样？

他不知道，维达已无余力去揣度皇帝阴沉的想法。他需要回去，他的金属腿脚因为后穴滴落的粘糊液体在地面打滑，卸下了双手的胳膊却保持不了他的平衡，他必须回去，医疗室离他咫尺之遥，什么都好，谁都好，他急需——

维达愣在原地。

 

皮耶特抱着信息记录板目瞪口呆。他是硬着头皮来报告战况的，不是来看一个怪人从紧急清理出的通道里跌跌撞撞走出来。这个人是原本就藏在那里没有发现，还是被尊主带回来的？他离得不远不近，一股Omega发情期的成熟味道飘进皮耶特的鼻息，火焰和岩浆的灼热冲得他头晕。死亡舰队舰长晃了晃头回过神上下审视着omega，从对方略显熟悉的面孔到披挂着的看起来像是尊主披风一角的黑色残缺布料到——到他残缺的双臂和金属双腿。这样的人是怎么出现在这里的，尊主是为了他提出清空通道的要求吗，那尊主自己呢？他胡思乱想，一时间觉得对方面容熟悉，却又记不起来他在哪个寻人榜上见过对方。

等等，皮耶特灵光一现，克隆战争，绝地，他在某份欧比旺·肯诺比的资料里见过他，年轻的共和国将军，完美的战争英雄，安纳金·天行者。他失踪了二十年，怎么变成了这副样子？莫非他就是尊主的小秘密？皮耶特觉得窒息，他会为发现这个秘密付出代价，他一定会。但在他的认知里，维达尊主不是这样会去对Omega做出这种事的人。

但有声音将他拉回来。“你在这里干什么？皮耶特！”失踪绝地的声音低哑愠怒，像是——

哐！

数据板落地的声音惊醒了军官。他觉得天旋地转，双膝瘫软。

他死定了。他怎能如此愚蠢，除了那个人，谁会从这个通道里出来呢？

“维达尊主。我——”皮耶特磕磕巴巴，差点要跪下来。

“说。”涌动的潮湿感减弱了Omega语气的不善，也唤回小个子军官的理智。他整理了一下情绪，用上公事公办的语气。

“我来汇报死星爆炸后的情况。根据目前的统计情况，在死星爆炸时罹难的高级军官包括高级星区总督塔金——”

“够了。”西斯突然凑近了几步，金属在地表滑动的声音尖锐刺耳，随他步伐飘动的布料下能看见尊主布满疤痕的苍白肌肤，沾染着Omega欲液的粼粼水光。胀痛感从皮耶特的胃里升起来，堵住他的气管。我完了，我不该看到这个，他又一次地想。“进来说。”西斯径直绕过皮耶特，走进自己的医疗室。

一丝Omega的火焰焦糊味的信息素扯住他，军官紧跟几步钻进去——从没有活人能进去过尊主的医疗室，而皮耶特发觉他自己此刻一点都不觉得自豪，那个味道，他想，那个仿佛是未清扫过的战场的味道，那不适合任何一个Omega，可如果维达尊主是个omega，皮耶特回忆起对方手持光剑冲锋陷阵的姿态，那他当之无愧。

 

维达披着那片破布，看机器人给他接上备用的金属手臂。最先的情欲已经过去，理智少许恢复，他偏过头，饶有情绪地看皮耶特面墙站着，一字一句地念战损和剩余物资统计清单。

原力里小个子军官的情绪十分矛盾，维达发现对方是一个在强忍的欲望和恐惧里摸索理智的家伙。他可从来不知道自己亲手提拔上来的舰长如此害怕他。还是说——

“你害怕一个发情期的omega?”西斯啧了一声，挥退医疗机器人手中的抑制剂针管。

军官瞠目结舌，“我——”他开始磕巴。大脑的一半为那个成熟的味道失去理智，另一半却开始疯狂转动，“您不是一个发情期的，咳，发情期的omega。”

“别否定这个，舰长。”西斯换了个站姿，交叠的金属双腿藏在衣袍下，皮耶特可以想见那个布满重度灼伤却流淌着沉醉气息的后穴被挤压，拧出几丝黏糊糊的液体，顺着伤疤——

他一觉得裤子发紧，就立刻掐住掌心。冷静！军官立刻低下眼睛对自己说，你不能去注意这个，他是令人敬仰的达斯维达，你不应该对他有这种想象。

“军人应当直面真相，”他听见西斯这么说，那声音穿透他的层层抗拒，骚挠耳膜，让他口干舌燥，难以思考。皮耶特紧握双拳，他是帝国军人，他接受过训练，发情期Omega不应该让他如此分心，但那是达斯维达，他的心脏砰砰跳地比一切时候都快，他花了太久去仰望这个奇迹了，他不敢想——

“即使真相非常难堪。”西斯的声音有些微的嘲弄。

皮耶特没听到这个，他深深地抵抗自己的欲望。

“舰长！”维达恼怒的声音叫醒了他，皮耶特打了个机灵。“到！”

“你的汇报完成了吗？”

“啊——”他恍惚了一下，赶紧回答，“是的！汇报完毕！”等等，他想起来，刚才是尊主打断了他，他的汇报——哦，天，皮耶特懊恼地咬唇，他今天犯了太多错误了，大起大落的日子。“对不起尊主我说错了汇报尚未结束！”他一连串喊出来，末了才长喘口气。

“放下数据板滚回去！”

皮耶特下意识走过去，在维达身旁的桌上放下数据板，这才明白西斯给了他一条生路。

为什么？

西斯不会回答他心中的疑惑，“今天——”他做了个收紧的首饰，皮耶特立刻感知到一圈看不见的环松松地箍住他的脖颈，一个不稳定的，摇摇曳曳着的环。这是个警告。

“是的！维达尊主。”他双脚一碰，敬礼回答。

松松垮垮地环蹭过他颈子上被Omega信息素撩得发红的腺体，热血猛然窜上小个子军官的大脑，又飞快地退下去。

皮耶特飞快地捂住腺体，扶墙呼吸了几次。再待下去他一定会失控，那时一切都晚了。

但Omega的神秘魔法没放手，它收紧了。

“你是个Alpha，是吧。”尊主的声音慢悠悠地扬起来，一丝的潮湿信息素又回来了。第二波的情潮即将到来，没有人能够抗衡这个。

皮耶特看着他走过来，步履虚浮松懈，战场的火焰味凑近他，热辣裹住小个子Alpha，他贪婪的吸了口气。皮耶特习惯了歼星舰的克制生活，而这个就像是一场突如其来的垂青，他乐于为此献出一切。他急促地抬头，几乎凶猛的撞上维达低下的脸。

“尊主！抱歉！”皮耶特匆忙后退，然后发现自己贴着墙壁退无可退。你不能这样！！！理智对着他疯狂尖叫，你不能对着维达尊主想这种事！你这是疯了！

但他控制不了。皮耶特盯着维达垂下来的脸，他紧贴着额头的潮湿卷发，他雕塑般的五官，他丰盈的唇，咬破后皲裂渗血的唇，煽动的鼻翼，眼尾泛红的疤痕，还有那双眼睛，黄色的，凶恶地，又泛起迷蒙雾色的眼睛，像是地表热泉沸腾起的浓雾。他如此美丽，西斯尊主居然是这样美丽的人，而自己还怀疑过对方是机器人。Alpha觉得自己的感官随着Omega的凑近而无限放大，他能感觉到对方的后穴又开始分泌肠液，汹涌的水流淌过褶皱，盛满了后从夹紧的窄瘦屁股里蜂蛹而出，顺着腿根纵横的疤痕滴落，滚过和义肢的金属接口，蔓延到裸露的线材上，让那里染上永远洗不干净的情欲味道，最后落到地面。

滴答。

滴答。

滴答。

他愿意跪下去，吸吮这些火焰味道的甜蜜。

但他仍残存的理智让他绷紧了脊背，由着Omega的呼吸抚摸他的面颊，“你的Omega在哪？”维达问。

“我没有omega很久了，”他下意识地回答，露出一个苦笑，“我投入了工作。”

“好吧。”西斯直起身。他真高，皮耶特想，他无法不为omega气息的远离而遗憾，但那是达斯维达，那是达斯维达，他紧紧地闭上眼睛。

“舰长，你应该明白我能听见你的想法。你的声音很大。”西斯的指责带着海洋一样的涌动浪潮，晃动，沉溺，皮耶特为此苦涩地拉紧自己本来就紧绷绷的裤子和理智，然后他听见布料缓慢摩擦坠落的声音，海洋和火焰一起扑过来，冰冷的金属手指摩挲他的腺体

“做下去。”西斯下达命令。


	4. Chapter 4

什么omega会选择一个像他这样矮小，瘦削，出身外环，没有多少积蓄，甚至还在死亡舰队这样高战损率的地方就职的Alpha？在维达尊主把他拉到医疗床上时，他仍这么想。他无法说服自己那是什么奇妙的原力的意思，他清楚的很，他基本上就是维达大人随手抓来的他看到的第一个Alpha，一个一次性用品。尊主可能为此杀过不少人，皮耶特不由苦涩地想。

他摸了摸Omega的大腿，外缘的皮肤热的犹如火烧，被灼伤的皮肤上蒙着一层粘糊的体液沾了他一手，蚂蚁般渗进他的毛孔。肌肤的触感粗糙且僵硬，那些旧日烧伤的结缔组织与积年累月撕裂新生的伤口层叠在一起，耐钢网一样裹住结实的肌肉。

而沿着粗糙往上，却是西斯细腻紧致的腿根，被慢慢涌出的欲潮打湿下滑腻到几乎抓不住。他用指节缓慢磨蹭着那处柔嫩的肌肤，立刻激起肌肉收紧的阵阵战栗，西斯条件反射下闭上双腿，将他下属的手夹在那个湿滑且隐秘的入口外。

“别——”他在放大的感官下强忍着喘息的欲望，抬起下颌睥睨着小个子的舰长，“别做那些没用工——直接做你的事情！”

这太过了，他在军人粗糙手指的触摸下几乎战栗到抓不住床垫，对方的指腹从鼠蹊部开始划过腿根又转向他的硬挺，厚实的茧惹起的涟漪在神经里激荡成巨浪，没过他的头脑与躯壳，就连金属四肢的末梢也忍不住为这久违的抚摸而惊喜地抽搐。但下一刻他听见下属了回应他的命令，缩回去的手擦过肉体又让他陷入难忍的空虚，却只能把呼唤的渴望被最后一丝理智掐在喉间。

他听见小个子军官脱衣服的悉索声，听见在Alpha同样发热的身体贴到他上方时询问“尊主，我——”，他听见自己首肯了下属，听见自己主动伸腿勾住对方时金属摩擦皮肤的刮擦声。

他睁大眼睛，在热欲小心翼翼抵住入口时昂起头努力将视线固定在天花板。

“完成你的任务。”

 

这是艰难的旅途。躺在他身下的西斯散发着烤肉一般的焦香，他被引诱，拉扯，浅浅地从入口刺入。他本来可以一蹴而就，但是那个明明准备了很久的后穴实在是太紧了。西斯的身体写满了抗拒，他明明勾起的双腿在他背后交叠在一起邀请着他，但皮耶特却看着对方揪紧了床单，长大的双眼瞪死了天顶不想去看自己现在的样子。生理性的泪水滚过他眼角的疤痕，留下一抹同样妩媚的红色。“进来——”他被交叠的金属双腿压紧了，那个贪婪的洞穴却紧紧合着门扉，让他只能轻轻戳刺。“我——”皮耶特困扰地皱眉，然后咽下到口的请求。他做不到，做不到粗暴地打开他的尊主，也做不到开口让对方放松。他要怎么才能做到这个？看着那个在一切战场上所向披靡的西斯尊主在床榻上辗转反侧，在热浪把他烧的迷迷糊糊时因为一点点渴望的撩拨就放松身体舍弃自尊？——他，或者他的尊主，他们所有人都做不到。

犹豫之间一切都变了，天地旋转，西斯在他愣神的片刻将他掀翻，自己骑了上来。“你是阳痿吗？”紧接着是几个听不懂的单词——皮耶特怀疑那是赫特语，大概是和刚才那句一样让人哭笑不得的脏话——西斯将双腿开到最大，对着硬挺粗暴地坐下来。

熔岩

火焰

灰烬

战场

家园

沙漠

都市

挂坠

婚纱

发动机

光剑

背上的呼吸

握紧的双手

金属手指间的砂砾

一瞬间感官涌入无尽的片段，痛苦、欢愉、恐惧、温存一齐冲击他的大脑，过载的思维将他打上无意识的高峰。

等意识恢复的时候，他发觉自己正握住对方的腰，尊主几乎是趴在他的身上承受着激烈的颠送，纾解后黏糊的白浊遮住西斯垂下的柱身。那个漂亮的脑袋垂在他的肩上，鼻尖随着他的动作擦过颈侧的腺体，将生理性的泪水和断续的喘息一起送进脑海。

那是什么？他张口。那些情绪，画面，热切与绝望，拳头一样持续击打着他，最后定格在一个流淌着熔岩的河床上。

穆斯塔法。

他恍然大悟地意识到那些是西斯尊主的意识，足以让人愿意自我埋葬在六尺之下的无尽的残破。

皮耶特沉默片刻，腾出一只手抚摸对方汗湿的头发，一边继续着下意识的伺弄。他不应该知道这些的，知道在西斯尊主的冷淡和残忍下是怎样一个残躯，他应该专注他的“服务”，让那片火热绞紧他，吮咬他，让湿润在顶弄间翻涌，他愿意获得永无止尽的索求。

进入他。

越过那个无意识的界限。

填满他。

标记他、

此刻没有尊主，只有他的Omega，他会有无穷无尽的机会去欣赏西斯的坚定与迷蒙。

不！

皮耶特猛然挣动一下，维达的惊叫随着激烈的撞击到达刺耳的顶峰，刹那间暴芒刺入他的双眼，随后发昏的盲点盖住了他。

 

他缓过来的时候才察觉到这场即兴带来了怎样的后果。直接炸破的顶灯，即使处于睡眠状态仍然未避免烧毁芯片命运的机器人，地板上散落着的无数扭曲的金属和褶皱开裂的杜拉斯特钢地板与墙面，令人惊奇的是，被临时征用的床榻倒是完好，避免了两人摔在地上，死于金属刺中心脏的命运。

皮耶特坐起身，看维达动作缓慢地从他身上爬下来，浊液情色地滑出后穴从金属双腿上滴落。西斯抬起下巴示意他一切结束，又低头看了看黏在身前的那片白色狼藉，他露出一个回忆的眼神然后啧了一声：“执行者号上的军官看来都应该加强集体训练了，”他扭过头没去看皮耶特，“尤其是你。”

“什么？”舰长楞了一下，在意识到他的上司是指什么的时候急忙崩住脸，“是，是的，尊主。”他拾起衣服，看着西斯背对着他滑开那扇可以直通他房间的暗门，“我，我能问一个问题吗？”

“说。”勉强保持姿态的缓慢步伐在门口停顿。

“为什么是我？”

“......”叹气从那个背对着他的身影传来，“把这个看做一次面试吧，上将。”

“什么——是！”

那扇门咔吱咔吱地阖上，在皮耶特挪开视线的那刻，帝国的死亡舰队舰长回来了。


	5. Chapter 5

  
维达是噩梦，是魅影，是黑暗原力的具象，是安纳金天行者的墓碑，是穆斯塔法的地标。  
欧比旺已经很久没梦见过那颗工业星球和他的前徒弟了。他花了太久时间去照看小卢克，以至于那个包裹在火焰中的身影几近散去。但是自从那个黑黢黢的盔甲再次出现一来，他就很难再在冥想中获得纯粹的宁静。  
安纳金会在每一丝走神的间隙凑得更近一点，或微笑，或抽噎，或张扬，或瑟缩。旧影撩拨着他，他听见对方孩提时喊着师父的奶音，看见可怜兮兮伸向他的小手。然后孩子长大，青涩退却，翻涌层叠的阴云压过科洛桑的霓虹，熔岩烙铁般烫开地表。张开了的青年依然伸着手，阳光般闪耀的信息素被沸腾岩浆灼焦，液体在方从腿根没出时蒸干。  
“帮帮我，师父/主人。”  
他潮红着双眼，泪水越过紧闭的睫毛。  
那些热切，滚烫，交错的肢体，黏糊的体液一齐拥入，青年忽然变得赤裸。欧比旺在原力里看见他在火红炽热的砂岩上跪下来向后倾倒，将不断张合的穴口呈露给他。  
青年开始抚摸自己。  
他在较新的那个金属手碾压自己乳首的时候呻吟，在细长指尖挠过敏感点时发出细微如猫的抽噎，他掐着自己的腿根时陡然绷紧的脚趾会蹬开地面的砂砾。  
“我需要这个！”欧比旺听见他在原力里哭喊，不断炸开的光弧如原力信标一样在沸腾的熔岩中闪烁。  
“我可以帮你。”欧比旺在垫子上扭动了一下，伸长触角沿着原力链接探过去，但穆斯塔法凝固胶着的空气如一堵墙，任他逡巡探索都不动分毫。他只能在原力里徒劳呐喊：“安纳金，别怕，我会找到办法的！我保证，我会来帮你，安纳金！”  
青年置若罔闻。他张着口，泪水沿着因为欲望扭曲的脸落到嘴角。“更多！我需要更多！”他呻吟着，抽搐着，将自己的手指猛地捅进早已准备就绪的穴口。  
渴望排山倒海。  
然后是一闪即逝的满足感和更多的渴望。  
“更多！”欧比旺看见他开拓自己，看见沾满蜜液的金属上水光莹莹闪烁。  
“更多！”他将手指伸进去，将手腕伸进去，将手臂伸进去，永不餍足的需求一节节吞没他自己，让欧比旺在看见包裹着金属的翻红肉穴不断虚弱地翕动时忍不住屏起呼吸。  
抽插的啧啧水声盖过地底沸腾的火龙，青年狂乱而惊喜地尖叫，暗金色的头发湿漉漉地垂到肩膀，蒙上火焰星球灰扑扑的尘埃。  
欧比旺能完全感受到那包裹着金属肢体的嫩肉与情液，那些涌动，抚摸，撩拨，吞咽，最深切的渴望邀请他直达收窄的秘处。  
安纳金将他自己的手指抵在宫口。  
轻触  
探索  
确认  
刺入  
刹那间异物撑开肉体的感官爆涨。不是喜悦，并非满足，而是——  
安纳金发出极限的哀嚎，脖颈天鹅般昂起来，扯到最大。  
痛！  
痛！  
痛！  
痛！  
原力里咆哮着无穷无尽的苦难，非人的力量涤荡开来，穆斯塔法的岩浆海潮般扑上岸头盖住瘦削的身形。  
在被无形的力量推出原力链接外之前，欧比旺看见他的徒弟张开绝望的双眼。从模糊的泪水中，一双发黄的眼睛质问着他。  
你没有帮助我。  
你不能帮助我。  
我恨你。  
欧比旺睁开双眼，涔涔汗水在噩梦中沾湿他的后背。  
维达。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *剧情大抵还是走新正史，除了多了个活着的老王导致卢克要承受双倍唠叨。  
> *这章时间紧接上一章老王的原力链接，所以，emmm，你猜猜维达发生了什么

 

 

皮耶特降落到穆斯塔法的时候正看见皇帝的银色座驾冉冉升起，驶入超空间。他从义军的密探手中得到的消息实在是过于重大，利用全息网传递信息可不是个明智的选择，最好的办法就是亲自告知维达尊主。

他默念着消息中提及的那个名字。

卢克·天行者。

一个年轻的，有着与他父亲极度相似的金发蓝眼的天行者。

这不可能不和他的尊主有关。

皮耶特奔下停机坪。事不宜迟。

 

“尊主没有回来。”瓦尼告知他，“他跟随皇帝去了外面。”

“但是皇帝已经走了。”

“我无权知道尊主的行踪，上将，”管家语气冷硬，“不过或许你可以去那些克隆战争时期留下的沙滩那边找找他。他们总是喜欢去那里谈话。”

他在话音落下的时候转身急步离开。

 

维达确实在那里，盘腿端坐在岩浆河边上那条密布着火山石和克隆战争时工业基地的残余部件的河滩上。皮耶特从高处看下去，目之所及只有远处小如伊沃克人的西斯尊主和他在风中急速翻卷几乎要滚进岩浆的披风。

一切看起来有危险的地方都能吸引达斯·维达。

皮耶特露出一个苦笑。

紧接着西斯如同感应到什么一样抬头向他所在的方向看过来，静止片刻之后放下盘起的双腿想站起来。他在从火山岩上下来的时候踉跄了一下，几颗黑色的沙砾从他脚下滚进沸腾的岩浆河里，这一滑直接让西斯手撑地面半跪下来，在离他脚后跟不到一个身位的距离便是舔食着岸头的红色河流。

皮耶特拔足狂奔，几乎不敢再旁观下去。在断断续续的几次接触后，维达尊主的秘密身份就楔子般扎进他的心脏，总有些让他难以言喻的饱胀情绪从心底浮出来，往日面对尊主时强制压抑的恐惧也异化成另一层面的担忧。有时候他会自嘲不自量力，即使他的尊主是Omega，也不可能被置于他的羽翼之下。相反费姆斯·皮耶特，才是那个在维达尊主的袍角虔诚祈求的信徒。

他在西斯又一次起身失败的时候赶到，支起对方的胳膊，上百公斤的铠甲压下来几乎砸断他的肩膀。“尊主，您——？”

“你......”沉重的耐刚头盔埋进他的肩颈，传出低沉而不稳当的呼吸，西斯如同被抽去所有气力一样垂下四肢和头颅，由皮耶特帮他摆正头盔的位置。即使是在穆斯塔法，坐在靠近最灼热岩浆流的位置上，那耐刚盔甲冷得令人心惊。

维达摆出一个要他摘下头盔的手势，手指却软软擦过对方粗糙的布料落在他的背上，皮耶特能闻到一股奇妙的幽香从皮质手套内传来，有点类似于他曾在艾西拉*搜寻赏金猎人时从他们运货仓里闻到的气味。他顶起维达的盔甲：“不是这里，尊主，我们必须先回去。”

 

皮耶特顶着瓦尼质疑的目光将维达送进卧室，西斯立刻就毫无形象地将自己摔在地上，下意识地扭动起来想脱掉身上的厚重牢笼。皮耶特在上前帮忙时疑惑地发觉多功能手套的十个指尖都磨出小洞，漏出一点金属痕迹。考虑到手套能接受爆能枪的韧性，这样的破损几乎就是不可能达成的事情。

他脱下手套后那些原本只是若隐若现的奇异味道开始转为浓郁，每扒下盔甲的一部分就像拆开蛋糕盒的一角，馥郁芬芳的甜就变得更惹人垂涎一些。令皮耶特疑惑地是，它不是西斯尊主战场般奇妙的omega信息素，但这股突如其来的香味却能轻易撩拨起他下腹的燥热——尽管他注射了特供的高效抑制剂。他觉得自己硬到发疼。

维达仍在地上不安地扭动，急切地试图摆脱束缚。如果他没搞错日期的话，现在距离西斯尊主的发情期大约还有半个月左右。

群星在上，皮耶特明白过来，惊诧地几乎闭上眼睛。那是科舍尔的香料——灵光激现，这差不多是整个银河最强效的催情剂了。

维达尊主对自己用这个干什么？

难道还能有谁逼迫他使用这个嘛？

他摇摇头，抛开这些迷惑人的想法，继续他的辅助。

 

维达确实进入了强制引导的发情期，从外壳里被拖出来的西斯无意识地向皮耶特挨过来。被高热蒸的迷迷糊糊的肉体结实地抱住他的下属，贴在线条分明肌肉上的黑衣湿漉地可以拧出水来。皮耶特揽着尊主的腰，由着对方在他怀里鱼一样扭动。西斯潮湿挺巧的鼻尖蹭过他的脖颈，确认般来回磨蹭了几下后迅速张口舔了下他的腺体。“你用抑制剂了。”Omega呜咽着抗议，仍意犹未尽地咋了几下舌。皮耶特惊愕地眨眼，察觉到他的尊主现在确实是处在纯然的不清醒状态下了，往常他无论如何是不会放弃那些他赖以生存的自尊，如同一个普通的发情期omega那样索取alpha的抚慰。

而现在，这个银河最强大的西斯才是予取予求的那个。

小个子军官按住西斯毫无章法扯他衣领的动作，伸手从腰侧探入对方渗透了汗水与情潮的内衫。西斯有着让人欲罢不能的背脊，肌理柔韧，皮肤细腻，在情事中脊柱如水面波纹的曲线一样摆动起伏，完美得丝毫不像个在战斗里浸淫数十年的老兵。他用带着枪茧的手指抚摸Omega敏感的肌肤，感受着对方下意识贴上来时柔软光滑的触觉——

他触到一片滚烫，还有些凹凸不平的手感，似乎是什么东西碾过去，在完美的画卷上压下一道折痕。

军官猛地惊醒过来，飞快从躁动的西斯身上扯下黑色的遮盖。

群星在上。

他忍不住骂了一句从西斯那里学来的赫特语，跳起来的时候差点将维达摔到地上。

现在西斯开腿坐在地上急切低喘，他绕到背后，盯着对方赤裸的后背捂住嘴。

纵横交错的细长伤口在他苍白的背上蔓延伸展，锐物划伤和类似电击的新鲜伤口被肿胀的红痕簇拥着，如一张触目惊心的网格裹住西斯。皮耶特的视野随着伤口的痕迹向下，一些无规则的交错没进西斯的双腿间，被更多更深的红覆盖。他下意识地看向自己的身上，在深绿的制服上看到一些新生成的红斑。

上将不由自主地屏住呼吸。西斯身上的高热哪里是灼烧的情潮，分明是身体在为伤口杀菌愈合的生理反应，而那些潮湿的内衫，除了汗水与欲望外，恐怕也浸满了他的血。

这是什么原力的训练吗？还是谁能这么对他？

他刚刚面见了皇帝，怎么可能有人有这本事在这种时候去对付帝国的二把手？

群星，群星啊——他双膝发软砰地跪在地上，一些让人不堪的怀疑扯开他的心脏，钝痛让他难以喘息。

这不可能。

他难以置信地搂过向他伸出渴求双手的西斯，战栗着轻抚对方的脊背。

群星啊，这就是帝国的秘密吗？

还有被昂贵香料强制激发的发情期？

就连情热和熔岩都无法阻止的严寒从头顶灌满了他。违背理智的怒意让他紧握西斯的肩膀，直到对方发出吃痛的呻吟。

 

皮耶特终究还是抵不住西斯黏糊糊的索取。他在对方偶尔清醒的时候获取命令，又在对方迷离着缠上来时陷入深沉的甜腻。夹紧了他的内穴吸吮着他，尖锐的刺痛与拉长的粘稠感官缠紧下体，欲潮冲刷过柱身的每一丝褶皱。军官抱着身上的人，那些处在看不见角度的伤痕在他手下与动作一起扭曲变形，红痕滚过掌心的高热温度一直烙进他的心脏。维达随着他的律动发出虚弱的呻吟，间或在触碰到伤口时清醒片刻睁眼确认一下身上的人便又缩回去，宛如纳布上那些不安分的图斯克猫。

他在尊主的纵容下长驱直入，抵上宫颈的狭缝。“进来，”西斯潮红着双眼看他，黄色的眼睛在深切的欲望里甚至让他产生了变成蓝色的错觉，他有一搭没一搭地叼着他的下巴，语气含混得宛如撒娇，“我希望你进来。”

“但现在没有安全措施。”军官苦笑着安慰他神志不清的上司。

维达无声地缠到更紧，潮湿甬道如沙拉克一样揪住他，半开的狭口一张一合地撩拨着抵住的柱身。“不会有问题。”他发出一声叹息，半睁开的眼睛里漏出一点清醒过来的痕迹。

“但——”皮耶特仍是犹豫不决，他作为维达的二把手已经有很长的日子了，在自问亲密的接触中察言观色早就成为本能。他总是忍不住猜测维达想要从他这里获得什么，权威，控制，或是暂时的遗忘，但无论如何，西斯尊主都不会将自己完全交到别人手中——他们都知道这不可能，在清醒过来后只有后悔。

“进来！”维达的咆哮打断了他的迟疑，西斯的愤怒压制了一切，就连他都能感觉到空气的凝固。“进来，或者死。”皮耶特惊恐地意识到那是原力的具象攥住他的喉咙。维达已经完全清醒过来，发亮黄眼中沸腾的熔岩盖过幻觉的蓝色，他毫不怀疑会有火舌从那双眼睛里伸出。他勉强在扣住脖颈的原力里点头，在窒息失氧中凭着感觉猛然刺入。

滚烫的火焰立刻融化了他的头脑，情液沸腾一样汹涌地喷出，每一个神经元都为从下体传来的绞紧而战栗，又因为失氧放大了感官，身体的所有细胞都在无限放大，像是无数的太阳在他脑海里爆炸又重新生成，而他置身中心，为这银河中奇点的再生而欢愉不已，用高分贝的呐喊迎接这新生。

他成结了。

 

片刻间他从沸腾的想象里清醒过来，紧接着双眼脱出昏暗，他呼吸几口气，仍然感觉到精液持续从体内释放，冲刷过内壁试图灌满Omega。

然后他听见Omega沙哑的尖叫。高分贝的声音穿透耳膜，捶打他仍然为满足而欢喜的心脏。那声音毫无Omega通常的喜悦和舒展，只有近似于被生生撕裂的钝痛。

皮耶特惊慌地跪起来，伸手够着维达的脸。西斯保持着尖叫的表情，声音却渐渐轻下去，只有生理性的泪水早已糊满扭曲的面孔。“呼吸。”他顾不上身份的问题，慌忙拖住对方的脖子伸手拍打他的脸，“呼吸！听见没有！”

维达仍然保持着凝固了的惊恐，浑身肌肉持续着病理性的痉挛。

他只能转而握着西斯的腰后撤，粗壮的结抵住窄口，在扯开褶皱时带出更大的痛苦。

撕裂的尖锐巨响立刻从他们身下传来，Omega的义肢无意识地抠进地面，指尖生生将耐刚地板扯出五道断口。

好在他清醒过来，开始小口地喘气。

皮耶特脱力般喘气，依然绷着腰身害怕牵动楔入的结合处：“该死的你让我做了什么？”军官用劫后余生的表情看向仍在忍耐痛苦的西斯，得到一个语焉不详的回复。

“和你没什么关系。”西斯无力地摆摆手，将义肢搭在因为饱胀而细微隆起的小腹上，“这是我的事情。”他用另一只手捂住脸，皮耶特看着他苍白的脸颊贴在粘着先前情欲液体的地板上，从指间漏出紧闭双眼外战栗的睫毛。

他知道，对方不会再回答他的问题了。

但他会找出这个的。

这种事情不会再发生。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

皮耶特站在舰桥上，听暴风兵汇报维达尊主的穿梭机降落。贝斯坪的事情让皇帝震怒，西斯尊主不得不为了这件事飞回科洛桑亲自向皇帝解释。这是一个信号，一段时间内会有不少像塔格一样的蠢货虎视眈眈地觊觎西斯尊主的权力。

但这并不是他需要担心的事情，自从了解皇帝对维达施加的手段后，他便极难以单纯仰望银河皇帝的态度去看科洛桑了。更糟糕的是，如果他没算错时间，维达在科洛桑的这几日可是刚好会碰上发情期。再过几个标准时他才结束这次轮班，上将觉得自己头一次生出了对工作的烦躁情绪。

 

他在结束轮班后以最快的速度往回赶，西斯尊主的私人空间一片静谧，就连外围惯常守卫的暴风兵都被清退了，通过内部通讯发起的呼叫请求也石沉大海。以西斯的习惯，这个时候他更偏好自己的房间——万幸的是，作为执行者号的上将，他比其他人多了个进入的权限。

维达的房间一片死寂，未经过电脑调节的黑暗和阴冷石头似地凝固着，就连omega发情期的信息素都充斥着实体化的恐惧和绝望。虽然从只言片语的了解中，他明白这些对于西斯的修行是必须的，但维达并不是个享受这种气氛的人——尤其是在这种情况下。皮耶特摸索了几下发现寸步难行，准备开口要求调节灯光控制——

“别。”从房间的角落传来一阵隐约的声音，西斯低沉的嗓音远无平时带着头盔那样充满威严与力量。

“尊主。”皮耶特疾走几步，地表摊开的不知道什么东西让他滑了一步，试图稳住自己时却又撞上另一个低矮的障碍。一阵轻微的原力帮他保持住平衡，紧接着他意识到那些在地上杂乱摊开的是西斯尊主的盔甲与衣服。

他摸索过去，西斯尊主蹲坐在墙边，发情期滚烫的浪潮一波波散进空气，紧接着被寒冷冻住。上将半跪下来，“尊主，您——”他触碰到西斯赤裸的肩膀，滚烫，紧绷，沾染着无法抑制的汗水，像是什么动物一样发出战栗的呻吟。

“医生？”他叹了口气，这反应对于达斯维达来说实在是反常了点，让他难以猜测皇帝到底施加了什么样的惩处。

西斯哼了一声，不可置否：“明知故问。”紧接着高热的唇贴上他颈侧的腺体，从吮吸中获取了Alpha信息素的Omega发出满足的悠长喟叹。

 

事情就是这么发生的，或者说一向就是这么发生的。有人忍不住靠近，而西斯利用这点满足自己的欲望。他不是擅长于情爱的人，他们的信息素也不是那种适合于性的，这像是迫不得已的行为，孤狼在期望伤口愈合得更快时有时候会选择一棵表面粗糙的树将那些在痂下面化脓的皮肤磨掉。维达是那头狼，他是那棵树，而性就只是个另类的治愈手段。他只需要做好他自己的本分，靠近，施于，在信息素的火舌撩过来时将它燃得更旺，除此之外，不问，不说，不听，不管。但是，事情又往往会脱离掌控，玩火必将自焚。对于某些事情，他总是做不到视而不见，置之不理。就像他忍不住会在信息素冲击大脑时将维达用力压进地板里，按住他的四肢挤压他的臀部，由着那些灼热的情液让西斯完全打开，为他尖叫呻吟，让他的咬痕覆盖那些新旧交叠的累累伤痕，成为新的，唯一的烙印。

而问题是，维达恰恰是会纵容这个的人，只有他明白这几乎相当于秘密的反抗。

维达会要求他进入，粗暴些更好，但他却更渴望去舔食西斯身上属于金属的那一半——维达不喜欢的那一半。那些地方冰冷，僵硬，做工古老而粗糙，用和执行者号一样工艺的耐刚打造，但在情切时却不可思议地柔软，被欲望染上人体的热度——从某些部分来讲，这是唯一能属于他的地方。但这时候西斯会因为无法感受而不满地尖叫，他情愿粗暴地扯下义肢，将毫无反抗能力的肢体送进军官的口中，在短暂的欢愉后要求更痛苦的对待。

就像上一次。

就像这一次。

维达希望他能操进自己的子宫，希望自己能在彻底的痛苦中脱力地昏过去。

“我不会进去的。”皮耶特抚摸维达大腿末端与金属交接的地方，取下四肢的西斯纵然将双腿张到最开也没办法夹紧他自己动，只能任由军官一次次的撩拨，“尊主，这不行。你会——”

原力猛地撞上昏暗房间里某个椅子，被肢解的金属擦着他的脊背飞出去，在地上造成轰然巨响。皮耶特反射性地缩了下脖子，咬着牙拒绝——这是一场赌注，不过他有对策。“这个命令我无法服从，尊主。您不应该这么做。”他飞一般后撤，火热的柱身擦过内壁退出后穴的深处，堪堪抵在入口处。西斯因为摩擦尖叫起来，因为紧接而来的空虚开始不间断地咒骂。“您会喜欢这个。”他对着西斯的耳朵吹气，然后挺身刺入。高昂的兴致穿过松软的穴口就被他自己紧紧扣住，模拟了穿过宫颈狭小入口的行为，临界顶端的欲望立刻在西斯的后穴内成结了。

一个火热的凸起的巨大的结，死死扣在潮液泛滥的甬道内。

西斯发出一声介于不满和兴奋地尖叫，下意识地并拢腿跟。

紧接着结动了起来，巨大的火热一下下贯穿甬道，直刺最敏感的那一点，不同于平日的巨大异物几乎捣进前列腺，然后抵住那一点来回用最快的速度碾磨。而结中激射而出的液体水浪一样拍打内壁，波纹震荡开来，让被开发到极致的感官一波波涌上脊柱和大脑。

西斯很快就撑不住，喘息着射了出来。然而Alpha的结却没有那么快消褪，他在Omega因为不应期而反应迟缓的时候加紧了挤压，来不及反应的快感堆积在下腹，在西斯稍事休息后立刻又让他吊上另一个浪头。

维达就在海浪般的冲撞中迎来第二次飞快的高潮。

到他再一次勃起的时候他的下属仍未停止不断送入他的结，而西斯甚至已经做不到为此兴奋地尖叫。他昏沉地缩在Alpha的双臂间半张着口无声抽气，残躯因为过度的感官生理性地痉挛。他开始后悔之前头脑发热扯下他的肢体，现在在自己漂泊在巨浪之中时抓不住任何东西平衡自己的身躯，他松软地就像是一团黏糊糊的奶油蛋糕，内里的果酱夹心还晃荡着挤压那些半凝固的胶质的弹力十足的夹层。在结又一次飞快地撞过前列腺直达宫口时他尖叫着撕开了自己的夹心，液体冲过他半挺的欲望冲进两人的身体间。

直到他从眼冒金星的脱力感中清醒过来的时候，他终于闻到房间里那丝信息素以外的气息，带着寡淡的被遮盖住的腥臊气味，那是一股尿液的味道。

西斯愕然地张开口。

这微妙地让他觉得兴奋，仍在持续的余韵滚过他的脊柱，连带着残留在腹部的尿液都有些温暖的感觉。

不是穆斯塔法火焰式的灼热，而是近似于塔图因双日刚刚升起时带走沙漠夜间寒凉的那一点点温暖。

他在融化的感觉中闭上眼睛。


End file.
